Resident Evil Animals
by Angel-SUPREME
Summary: Warning, this contains KrauserCat.
1. KrauserCat

Leon stared, completely confused, at the little animal sitting on the porch steps. Well, not exactly _little_, but smaller than a person.

It was a fluffy, cream colored cat with a visible scar over it's eye, a little beret, and coloration on its feet that made it seem as if it was wearing little boots. It looked suspiciously like a little cat version of Krauser. A very gruff 'meow' snapped him back to reality. There were several more after that, as if the cat was saying something to him, that prevented him from being lost in his thoughts again.

The brunette finally just lifted the large cat and brought it into his house. Just as he set it on the floor, it backed up and leaped up onto the table, ripping claw marks into the table cloth. It then jumped from there to the curtains, tearing holes in those as well before they simply fell, tangling him within them.

"Oh my God!" Leon grabbed the bundle of curtains with the large cat underneath and made sure he was completely trapped. "You were only in here for like five seconds! Get out!"

He opened the door again and tossed him back outside. KrauserCat turned to the closed door and stuck his tail in the air. Then he trotted off in a very manly way. He resorted to chasing after MikeMouse, before the mouse slipped away into some little crevice that the cat would never fit into to.

KrauserCat stared at the little hiding spot, then rested on his back and let the sun warm his fur. There was never anything to do in the morning, when all of the rodents would hide away and the birds were awake and aware. He'd already gotten kicked out of about six houses, one with a very pretty calico. What did people want from him? He was a _cat_. All he needed was a space to lay in, milk, and maybe mounds of food.

That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

No, of course not.

He twisted-somewhat uncomfortably- and stood once more. After checking the hiding spot for MikeMouse, KrauserCat went off to find yet another house to go into. Luckily, the one just across the street had a nice owner, who let him in and even laughed when he went for the table cloth. Of course, soon after she went into the back, and a few minutes later, a big black dog ran in, and Krauser ran out.

Straight into the street.

And then there was the car...


	2. WeskerWolf

WeskerWolf barked, none too pleased. He'd just learned that someone had booked him a meeting with WilliamWhale, who was not only supposed to be dead, but was extremely hard to meet up with. _Especially _for a wolf. And so, he had to make a long list of intricate plans. Book a boat, a plane, a helicopter, and an enclosed space somewhere in the ocean.

He huffed and tapped on of his paws against the ground impatiently. When his owner (Wesker himself) came in, he sat and gave him an obviously annoyed look. But the look was completely lost on him as he walked past and to his desk. WeskerWolf shook imaginary water off of himself and left Wesker's office, but not before Hunk could fit a pair of glasses onto his eyes.

Those glasses pissed him off beyond belief.

AardwolfAda came along and trotted beside him with a little smirk, but she was brushed off as he ran out of the Umbrella headquarters and to the open world, looking to book a helicopter, plane, and boat.

He'd recived word from LeonLark that KrauserCat had been hit by a car, and was currently at the vet trying to absorb as much attention as he could. All he had was a bruised tail and a fractured leg (Luckily. WeskerWolf needed the cat to do things for him). The bird then flew off to attend to his own unknown buisness. When he thought he was free to continue on, JillJackal and ClaireCat appeared, along with ChrisChamois.

A good number of people were bewildered at the fact that three wild animals were running loose, some even called the zoo only for them to say that no animals were missing and they probably saw a dog of some sort. But here was a Chamois, definitely not a dog.

Even without a word, there was going to be a showdown.


End file.
